La Música en mis Venas
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: "La gente suele decir que los grandes momentos de la vida real no tienen Banda Sonora como en las películas, pero yo siempre he pensado que ellos se equivocan..." / Drabble Slash Russell/William


**La Música en mis Venas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Movie:** Almost Famous (2000) Russell/William

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. _Almost Famous_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Cameron Crowe. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Probablemente Crowe no estaría demasiado feliz con esta viñeta (con eso de que es una película ligeramente autobiográfica), sin embargo cuando vi la película por primera vez hace un rato pude sentir fuerte y alto toda esa tensión entre ambos protagonistas. La sentí y el hecho de que la chica los haya querido juntar, _Oh, Dios_, no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Para las pocas que hayan visto la película y vayan a leer esto, espero que les guste.

* * *

**La Música en mis Venas**

Las hojas de las partituras volaron por los aires alcanzando todos los rincones de la habitación. De pie en el medio William permaneció con los brazos en alto en la posición que quedaron luego de lanzar los papeles. Los melados ojos permanecieron inexpresivos mientras las partituras caían a su alrededor. Por un momento solo hubo silencio en su mente, antes de que el sonido de los vehículos del exterior le alcanzase devolviendo la realidad al lugar.

Los dedos de sus pies volvieron a sentir la suavidad de la esponjosa alfombra, enviando vibraciones de placer por el resto de su cuerpo. Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza antes de que sus manos vueltas puños se presionaran contra sus ojos. La palidez de su piel parecía brillar con mayor fuerza a la tenue luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana, haciéndole parecer etéreo a contraluz.

Grandes manos tocaron el pecho desnudo de William quien dejó caer sus brazos hasta atrapar con ellos los fuertes bíceps del hombre tras él. Su espalda desnuda sintió el calor del pecho del hombre más alto quien hundió su nariz entre los cabellos alborotados del menor.

Se mantuvieron en tranquilo silencio por largo rato antes de que la voz fuerte del mayor se impusiese atrayendo más cerca del otro cuerpo.

—Si lo que querías era vengarte hubiese sido más eficaz el romper las partituras más que solo lanzarlas ¿no crees?

—Pero no sabía si tienes copias de todas. No quisiera destrozar una nueva creación y ser el responsable de privar al mundo de tu música tan solo porque seas un jodido hijo de puta— repuso la voz suave de William mientras ladeaba el rostro para darle espacio al otro.

Russell no desperdició la oportunidad y plasmó un beso sobre ese cuello mientras absorbía el suave aroma del muchacho. Del hombre ya, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un muchacho, tuvo que recordarse una vez más.

—Siempre estás cuidando de mí y de Stillwater, a pesar de todo.

—Soy vuestro abogado, es mi deber.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la luz del amanecer cegándoles a medias. Sus labios no mostraban sonrisas, pero sus acompasados latidos les indicaban que de nuevo todo estaba en paz entre ellos. Russell sabía que no merecía una disculpa tan sencilla, pero no sería él quien lo pelease.

Se besaron suavemente mientras una de las manos de músico caía por el abdomen de William quedándose afirmada justo sobre la cinturilla de su desteñido jean de fin de semana. Los dientes de Russell se cerraron en el labio inferior de su pareja con la presión justa para hacerle soltar un suave gemido derritiéndole entre sus brazos tal como le gustaba.

—La gente suele decir que los grandes momentos de la vida real no tienen Banda Sonora como en las películas, pero yo siempre he pensado que ellos se equivocan— murmuró Russell besando el oído de William mientras observaban juntos hacia el sol que se erguía entre los edificios de Nueva York —Siempre que te beso escucho la música en mis venas.

A veces William se preguntaba porque Dios le había dado a ese hombre un don tan hermoso junto con una personalidad tan espantosa. Era injusto, pensaba, porque de esa forma nunca podía decirle que no y seguía cayendo en el círculo vicioso que significaba estar enamorado de una estrella como Russell Hammond. Y siempre se quemaba con su luz.

Pero qué importaba quemarse si luego sus heridas serían sanadas con besos del hombre al que amaba.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Por si no se entendió, esta escena ocurriría años después del final de la película. Stillwater consagrada como banda de alto nivel y William siendo ya abogado. Si se preguntan "_¿Cómo fue que estudió Leyes si su motivación era escribir sobre la música a todas luces?_" pues… yo amo escribir historias y aquí me tienen, estudiando Derecho con dolor, ahaha xD

La viñeta trata, como habrán notado, de una reconciliación. Un perdón a una disculpa no pedida. ¿El motivo? Podrían haber tantos motivos por los que Russell podría enfadar a William que prefiero dejar eso a la imaginación de cada uno y no limitarlo por un motivo específico que no desarrollaré.

Lo importante es que la música y el amor siguen vivos en sus corazones. Latiendo fuerte en sus venas.


End file.
